


The Wilted Flower (True Ending)

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apologies, Assisted Suicide, Crying, Death, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Hanahaki Disease, Holding Hands, Men Crying, Regret, Sadness, Secret Crush, Secrets, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: *THIS IS THE TRUE ENDING, THERE WILL BE 2 ALT. ENDINGS POSTED. 1 TOMORROW AND 1 THE 29TH*You made your decision and see the results...





	The Wilted Flower (True Ending)

_ Note: This is the original ending for this series. _

 

By the time the two arrived it was over. Angela was crying softly at your bedside, and you were lying peacefully like you were asleep. Your hair was fanned out around you in waves, and your skin was paler than normal. The petals that you’d coughed up were laid out around you on the bed, and Jesse’s breath caught in his throat. He recognized those petals, and he knew what Genji had explained to him after letting out his anger must’ve been true about your disease. Those were his favorite flower’s petals. Desert lilies. Genji’s voice wrapped around him as he spoke, “Angela...is she?”

 

She nodded as she wiped at her tears that seemed endless. “She wanted to go peacefully. She asked me to assist her.”

 

“H...how could you?” asked Genji in disbelief.

 

“What choice did I have Genji? She wanted this she-”

 

“So you let her die because she asked!? Have you no morals!?  _ What the hell kind of a doctor are you _ !”

 

“Genji-” started McCree still shaken by what he’d walked into.

 

“Don’t ‘Genji’ me! This is your fault as much as it is her’s! You both killed her...you killed her!” he cried before leaving in a rush.

 

“Genji!” cried Angela getting up to go after him, but she knew it was futile and stopped just outside the doorway.

 

“Go to him,” said McCree after several long moments. “I...I want to see her alone.”

 

Angela stared at him for a few moments as if it didn’t register what he’d said, and McCree thought he’d have to repeat himself until she nodded slowly. “I’m sorry…” apologized Angela, and he shook his head.

 

“Don’t be sorry...it’s...it’s what she wanted.”

 

Angela nodded slowly as she wiped at her eyes. “Go,” he said and with that the woman left to chase after the Shimada. Jesse lingered in the doorway for several moments as he stared at your form from across the room. He didn’t know why he was waiting. Maybe he was hoping you’d open your eyes and tell him this was all a nightmare that he could wake up from. However, no matter how hard he tried to will you awake and tell himself this was a dream, he knew it wasn’t. You were gone and it was his fault.

 

He took a sharp intake of air before starting forward. His spurs sounding as he walked were the reminder of how empty and silent the room was. It was almost unbearable to him. He’d killed plenty of people in his time and seen his friends he’d made in Blackwatch die. Yet your death was different. It struck a chord with him. You looked far different from the bodies he was used to seeing. You were so peaceful, not a scratch upon you and lying in your bed with flowers surrounding you. This wasn’t like being on a battlefield at all, and he hated it.

 

He was hesitant as he reached out and took your small hand in his. You were already growing so cold. One of the signs that your life was gone as your once warm body became even more lifeless than it already was. He didn’t know how to feel as he stared down at your face. You must have suffered terribly from what Genji had said. Slowly suffocating on the flowers in your lungs. For months you’d hidden it from him, and he’d been none the wiser. 

 

He gulped as he felt a wetness roll down his cheeks and realized he was crying. Crying because it hurt. Crying because he’d killed the one person he considered his best friend. Genji was right, this was all his fault, and he had to live with the guilt now. He leaned down and kissed your forehead. His voice cracked as he spoke, “I’m so sorry darlin’...so so sorry…” He knelt beside you, pressing his forehead to yours as he cried and begged you to come back to him, but he knew it was futile.

 

\--

 

Genji sat in his room alone. The only light was from the moon that shone through his window. A knock sounded before the door opened. He knew who it was. It could only be one person who’d check in on him and knock before entering without even waiting for a response. “Why are you here?” he asked quietly.

 

“To check on you. I know you’ve been suffering as well, Genji,” came the answer as the blond let the door shut behind her. 

 

“Why do you care?” he asked. “You saw what happened to her...it’s only a matter of time-”

 

“It doesn’t have to be like that-”

 

“Yes it does!” he shouted without looking at her. “I want it to be…”

 

“Genji…” she tried.

 

“Get out,” he said. “I want to mourn in peace.”

 

“As you wish…”

 

With that the woman left him alone, and Genji was left to sit and think. Angela had been right, it didn’t have to end in such a way. Yet he wanted it to. Yes (Y/n) had been good at hiding her sickness from McCree, but Genji had been even better. Even (Y/n) hadn’t figured out he was sick too. Hadn’t figured out she had been doing the same thing to him. Hadn’t figured out that she was the source of his pains and hadn’t realized that he’d avoided her after their spat because of what she’d been doing to him. No...she hadn’t known he’d come down the with the same disease.

 

Genji laughed to himself as he stared down at the singular petal. He found it funny that she’d never been to his homeland yet somehow loved the same flower he had. 

 

It was a lotus.


End file.
